


Retorno a esos días preciosos

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ciencia, Crack, Divergencia de Canon, Intento pobre y triste de angst, M/M, Magia, Romance, Soy muy mala para el angts, Travel time
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayer tenía treinta años, ahora es un adolescente de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Una vez más travel time, magia, divergencia del canon, intento de angst, crack, humor, romance, menciones de muertes futuras no concretadas y locuras.

**PARTE I**

**El principio**

 

Cuando Kaito se despertó esa mañana, sabía que algo estaba mal de inmediato, la sensación de no pertenencia le invadió de inmediato, se sentía el lugar familiar pero al mismo tiempo, algo estaba mal.

 

Se paró de la cama con cautela, mirando a su alrededor, tomando el detalle de la habitación en donde se encontraba, suspiró un poco tembloroso, tomando los pequeños y singulares toques de pintura, muebles, acomodo, luz, inconscientemente tomo un poco de la piel de su brazo, y pellizco duro.

 

Todavía estaba ahí en esa habitación.

 

Bien, no estaba soñando, y si lo estaba, era muy realista, con cautela todavía, salió de la habitación, revisando la casa, cada paso se incrustaba un poco más en su estómago, haciéndole entrar poco a poco en pánico, porque lo que estaba viendo, no debía ser posible.

 

\- Kaito, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó su madre encontrándolo parado en mitad de las escaleras, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

 

\- Yo… - el susodicho, estaba sin palabras, y aunque quisiera hablar, no sabía cómo, porque estaba viendo a su madre mucho más joven de lo que recordaba haberla visto.

 

\- Date prisa, tienes que ir a la escuela – dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 

El mago suspiró tratando que el oxígeno entrará bien en sus pulmones, y se volvió a pellizcar, solo por si las dudas.

 

No, todavía estaba ahí.

 

Subió de nuevo a su habitación, buscando las pruebas de la primera teoría que vino a su cabeza, primero fue su teléfono celular, vio la fecha e hizo un gruñido, luego miró de nuevo sus apuntes, percatándose de las clases, vio el uniforme escolar de secundaria que colgaba inocentemente, y en el último momento, encontró el espejo y dio un vistazo a su cara.

 

Su cara de quince años.

 

Hace tanto tiempo que no era tan sorprendido, pero todo el mundo lo seria cuando se da cuenta que perdió la mitad de sus años en una noche.

 

Se masajeo la cabeza, solo había dos personas que pudieron hacerle esto a él, y si su teoría es cierta, posiblemente ninguna le iba a ayudar, volvió a gemir, acostándose de nuevo en la cama, tenía que tener su pequeño momento de crisis existencial.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Chikage estaba preocupada, su hijo había estado toda la mañana acostado en su cama ignorando a todo el mundo, incluso Aoko vino para arrastrarlo de la cama, pero no hubo poder para hacerlo, algo estaba mal con su hijo, cuando lo vio en la mitad del pasillo, parecía inundado en su mente, pero no pensó que regresaría a enroscarse en las sabanas.

 

Lo dejo en paz toda la mañana, haciendo la lista de las cosas que prepararía para animarlo para la comida, incluso hizo una rosca especial de chocolate, con el único deseo de animarlo.

 

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero su hijo llegó a su presencia, con los ojos oscurecidos y llenos de tantas cosas que nunca había visto en ellos.

 

\- Mamá, tenemos que hablar – dijo él, acercándose un poco vacilante, ambos de dirigieron a la sala, Chikage miró preocupada.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaito?, ¿estas enfermo? – preguntó ella.

 

\- Sé que papá es Kaito Kid – dijo su hijo, mirándola con tristeza – sé que fue asesinado, y sé que busca una joya llamada Pandora – esa información hizo helarse la sangre a la ex ladrona.

 

\- Kaito, yo… - trató de decir algo.

 

\- Cuando tenía 16 años encontré la habitación secreta, aunque fue un accidente, unas semanas después tome el manto de papá para descubrir a sus asesinos, también conocí a cierto detective miniatura, cuando tenía 17 años, conocí por fin como se conocieron papá y tú, cuando tenía 20 años Jii-chan fue asesinado para protegerme, cuando tenía 22 años, me case con el detective antes mencionado, cuando tenía 23 años, te asesinaron junto con los Nakamori, cuando tenía 25 años, mi detective fue asesinado también, cuando cumplí 27 por fin acorralamos a la organización que mato a la gente que amaba, cuando cumplí 28, encontré Pandora y tire sus restos al mar, tengo 30, y estaba más o menos superado el asunto, pero ahora estoy un poco demasiado en shock para pensar racionalmente – la mujer miró sorprendida, porque su bebé decía esa información como si lo hubiese vivido, pero él tenía quince, pero su voz y sus ojos eran tan profundos.

 

\- Esto es real Kaito – dijo ella abrazándolo, porque no sabía lo que había pasado, pero el dolor en la voz era real, y su hijo la necesitaba.

 

\- ¿Y si esto es un sueño?, ¿una broma cruel? Tengo treinta y estoy volviendo loco – preguntó con su voz amortiguada en su pecho, pero sentía la voz quebrada, las lágrimas no derramadas.

 

\- Si esto es un sueño, hazlo maravilloso, para mi es real, así que no te contengas, y además, siempre serás mi bebé, no importa cuántos años tengas – dijo ella reconfortante, tratando de tragar la información, y tratando de colocar su auto aclamada edad de 30 años, pero sabe que la habitación secreta no ha sido abierta aun, solo Konosuke-san y ella sabían del asesinato, y si toda esa historia triste, que posiblemente estaba resumida era real, su hijo estuvo conteniéndose desde ese futuro o visión horrible, y ahora estaba sacando todo esos sentimientos.

 

Bueno, ahora estaba segura que no importa cuán loca era la historia de su hijo, ella se creería todo.

 

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando Kaito se retiró, vio que sus ojos estaban un poco más vivo, Chikage suspiró aliviada.

 

\- Yo lo siento – dijo un poco avergonzado – se supone que yo debería tener una buena cara de póker – dijo su hijo.

 

\- Eso está bien con la gente externa, pero somos familia, sabes que no es sano guardar cosas – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

 

\- Quizás tengas razón, la carga que llevaba se aligero un poco, aunque estoy preocupado si esta condición es permanente o temporal, y no estoy seguro de que debo hacer – dijo suspirando.

 

\- Bueno, ¿Cuándo te ha detenido antes?, ¿vas tomar de nuevo el manto de Toichi? – preguntó un poco preocupada de nuevo.

 

\- Ah no creo que sea sabio, podría empeorarlo todo – suspiró el mago.

 

\- ¿Quizás con planificación?, dijiste que conociste a tu detective el año que viene, ¿pero un detective Kaito?, a esta familia le gusta el peligro – dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

 

\- No parece molestarte mucho – dijo un poco avergonzado, su hijo parecía un poco maduro aun en su estatus avergonzado.

 

\- ¿Porque?, harás lo que se te la gana de todas maneras – dijo ella sonriente.

 

\- En realidad estoy un poco preocupado de que me hayas creído tan rápido – admitió el joven, no tan joven.

 

\- No pareces estar mintiéndome, así que te creeré – dijo mirando la cara aliviada de su hijo.

 

\- Parece que tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿me puedes conseguir satín y seda blanca? – preguntó con timidez.

 

\- ¿eh?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi era un detective de secundaria de 16 años que estaba acaparando más y más la atención tanto de la policía y los medios de comunicación, era el mejor, su proyección del futuro está destinada a ser el mejor detective de su edad, y resolver cada caso en el cual estuviera involucrado.

 

Sin embargo, había un cierto pequeño asunto que le estaba ocurriendo desde hace seis meses, y no había podido resolver el misterio.

 

Durante seis meses, había recibido cuatro veces la nota en su buzón que decía:

 

_“Cuidado con los cuervos”_

_Dove (plumas)_

 

Era demasiado general, pero intuía que se refería a delincuentes, había investigado las notas en aras de buscar pistas, pero todo daba limpio, y nadie había visto nada raro, incluso su vecino no había visto nada.

 

Estaba dividido si estar preocupado o no, no es que antes no hubiera tenido problemas con acosadores, pero llegar con solo una frase, la firma simple, y dibujos de plumas era ridículo.

 

Sin embargo, había recibido de nuevo la quinta nota de este sujeto “Dove”, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, y tenía una cita con su amiga de la infancia, quizás era hora de preguntarle a su padre, hizo una mueca interna.

 

\- ¡Shinichi! – lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Ran.

 

\- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó, decidiendo que no era importante por el momento.

 

\- Claro que sí, ¡vamos!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Su paseo no fue como estaba pronosticado, a mitad de su viaje en la montaña rusa se había suscitado un asesinato, el cual pudo resolver, sin embargo, las personas de negro eran muy sospechosas a sus ojos.

 

Era su sentido detectivesco que le advirtió de que algo estaba pasando.

 

Dejando a su amiga atrás, y encontrándose con una situación de chantaje, saco su cámara para tomar pruebas, fue un poco tarde cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

 

Demasiado tarde, sintió el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejo noqueado en el piso, también se dio cuenta de un mechón de pelo negro que cayo suavemente por su cara, ¿eh?.

 

\- Hermano, ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el hombre de negro más robusto.

 

\- Una pequeña zorra estaba viendo en el lugar equivocado – dijo el hombre de pelo plateado.

 

¿zorra?

 

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿la eliminamos? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre robusto.

 

\- Yo creo que… - fue interrumpido cuando una nube blanca inundo todo el lugar, Shinichi tosió un poco por el humo, pero cuando se despejo, se dio cuenta que los hombres estaban inconscientes en el piso.

 

\- Are, are, ¿no te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los cuervos? – dijo una voz femenina, aunque sonaba alegre, también noto preocupación en ella.

 

\- ¿Qué? – intentó hablar de nuevo, pero se le dificultaba.

 

\- Ah, ha, te dieron un buen golpe, será mejor que te revises eso – dijo de nuevo la chica, por su posición en el piso, alcanzó a ver las botas blancas, quienes se acercaron a los hombres, y les hizo algo, porque estaba tarareando.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó de nuevo, tratando se incorporarse, con mediano éxito, esta vez, pudo ver a la chica completamente, quien había terminado de atar a los delincuentes, llevaba un vestido gótico blanco, con pequeños moños azules, sus botas eran blancas hasta la rodilla, llevaba guantes, su cabello era negro y suelto, que le llegaba a la cintura, un sombrero al lado izquierdo de la cabeza, con un velo blanco semi transparente, un monóculo en su ojo derecho, y tenía una sombrilla blanca a juego con su vestuario.

 

Se veía ridículo, ¿Quién llevaba blanco en la noche?

 

\- Estabas en problemas amigo, será mejor que me lo agradezcas, también por tu disfraz – dijo ella señalándolo, cuando Shinichi miró más detenidamente a su ropa, se dio cuenta que no era lo que llevaba hace media hora, ¿cuándo se cambió de ropa?, aunque ya sabía de donde vino la confusión de género.

 

\- ¿Cuándo? – intentó preguntar de nuevo.

 

\- Será mejor que llames a la policía Tantei, y por favor, ten cuidado con los cuervos, esta vez hazme caso, y por recomendación, no hagas que incluyan tu nombre en ningún lado, ¿ok? – con una sonrisa, camino hacia otra dirección, caminando como si no hubiera noqueado a dos hombres, desapareciendo cuando dio vuelta a otra dirección.

 

Shinichi los miró de nuevo, y se acordó del golpe de cabeza, haciendo una mueca, se alejó del lugar un poco, mientras llamaba a la policía y se iba a cambiar a su casa, ni loco se presentaba a la policía vestido de esa manera.

 

Sin embargo, ahora estaba intrigado, ¿Quién era la chica que se llamaba así misma “Dove”?

 

Continuara…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Parte II

**El desarrollo**

**1 sección**

 

Kaito suspiro en cuando llegó a casa algo cansado, era uno de los días que estaba grabado en su mente, Shinichi había sido muy reacio al principio a contarle de como se había vuelto un niño pequeño otra vez, y ver que casi ocurría de nuevo, le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda, después de todo, nunca consiguió una cura, antes de que fuera asesinado.

 

Había pasado un año desde que su mente había vuelto al pasado, y aunque con temor de actuar sobre una posibilidad temporal, había tomado las riendas, y había planeado meticulosamente la situación que dependía de sus experiencias y recuerdos, lo que lo dejaba con muchas manchas blancas del contexto de la época actual, y un poco inútil.

 

Al menos uno de los eventos que deseo poder cambiar era bien conocido por él, y lo evitó, aunque eso posiblemente hará que el Shinichi que el ama, ya no exista, aunque fue un pequeño precio si él estaba seguro, otra cosa que cambio era que no había tomado el revelo de su padre en ser Kid, él ya conocía la ubicación de Pandora, y es ese lugar iba a estar seguro al menos cinco años más, hasta que iniciara un recorrido mundial en museos, hasta entonces, Kaito esperaría para poder apoderarse de ella.

 

\- Kaito, ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó su madre, quien le estaba esperando ansiosa, desde que le confesó todo, ella se había quedado con él, no hay necesidad de crear identidades que lo sustituyeran del peligro, ambos eran adultos… un adulto y una mente adulta, que podían ponerse de acuerdo, entre ambos habían contactado con Jii-chan para evitar que sacará el truco de antaño, esta vez estaban atacando en las sombras.

 

\- Todo está bien, la policía les arresto, limpie las huellas, no sé si saldrán libres, pero ahora tienen un registro policial, podemos empezar la preparación – dijo Kaito mirando un poco feliz.

 

\- Bueno, tuvimos un año muy duró en planear, pero incluso así… - dijo Chikage, abrazando a su hijo, claramente viendo los sentimientos conflictivos en esos ojos.

 

\- Shinichi siempre ha tenido una suerte peculiar, él es la única cosa que no puedo prever, y más cuando me faltan ciertos acontecimientos de su lado – dijo el chico suspirando.

 

\- ¿No vas a luchar por él? – preguntó su madre, era una conversación desde hace meses, Kaito no quería imponerse en Shinichi, porque sería una especie de trampa, él era mentalmente un adulto, lo suficiente perspicaz y manipulador para crear una situación ventajosa para él, Shinichi era inteligente, sí, pero Kaito había tenido tanto tiempo con su detective que lo conocía muy bien, luego sonrió tristemente, este Shinichi ya no será como el suyo, él crecerá diferente, pero las bases de su detective estaban ahí, él podría enamorarse de nuevo si se descuidaba, Kaito no era estúpido como para ver una persona en otra, desde ahora en adelante su Shinichi y este Shinichi eran personas diferentes.

 

\- Ya veremos – dijo el ex ladrón, después de todo él amaba a su Shinichi, por extensión amaba este Shinichi, pero era más como un hermano pequeño que debía proteger, Dios si el detective no lo necesitaba.

 

Y si ocurría de nuevo, porque Shinichi era impresionante, no sería la primera vez que se sentía como un pedófilo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi había llegado a casa tirando la ropa de su persona, la peluca fue difícil porque tenía algunos ganchos complejos para mantenerlo en su cabeza, aun con tirones bruscos, ni siquiera miró su reflejo, no quería la imagen mental, su madre ya había causado bastantes estragos en la niñez.

 

Cuando terminó de quitarse el vestido, y el maquillaje, se percató que no tenía otra ropa más que esa… ¿dónde había quedado su ropa original?, hizo una mueca, ¿esa chica realmente le había cambiado de ropa sin que se diera cuenta y en un lugar público, y nadie se dio cuenta?, eso realmente podría considerarse como una gran habilidad, pero el detective estaba pensando mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerse.

 

Toco con delicadeza su cabeza, donde el golpe le dio con fuerza, su descuido casi le pudo costar la vida, se dijo mentalmente con amargura, siempre se había considerado un detective un poco más inteligente del promedio, si no fuera por la chica.

 

Después que había llamado a la policía para que se encargará como anónimo, había huido a su casa de inmediato para evitar la vergüenza de que lo vieran en el atuendo prestado, y ahora estaba en su cama, tratando de evitar los pensamientos acorralando su mente.

 

\- Dove – murmuró el nombre de nuevo, recordado su vestuario. – Hablando de discreto – dijo con cierta diversión a su pesar, era prácticamente un punto de mira a cientos de metros, pero había desaparecido por completo en cuando se dio vuelta, Shinichi intentó seguir su rastro en cuando pudo pararse erguido, pero nada.

 

Luego se acordó de los hombres, ambos vestidos de negro, ya eran sospechosos desde la montaña rusa, eran como cuervos… el detective suspiró amargo de nuevo, así que la maldita nota se refería a ellos, un poco más de pistas hubiera sido útil, pero, la forma en que se comportaban había llamado su atención, luego chantajeando de una manera tan burda, pero sin el clásico origen de Yakuza, ¿tráfico de armas?, ¿prestamistas ilegales?, ¿trata de personas?, ¿grupo criminal?, ¿organización criminal?, su mente había empezado en pensar en todas las posibilidades.

 

La nota decía cuervos, en un conjunto plural, significa varios, más que los dos de la noche, muchos miembros, hizo una mueca, quizás debería llamar a su padre, se sentía como que era algo mucho más allá de su habilidad, casi murió hoy por andar de valiente, si una llamada a su padre podría ayudar.

 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir, y la lluvia había caído sobre Beika, escucho algo que abrió la puerta.

 

\- ¡Shinichi! – Ran gritó en la planta baja muy enojada, mierda, se había olvidado de ella.

 

Continuara…


	3. Parte II

**El desarrollo**

**2 sección**

 

La conversación con Ran fue tan bien como pudo, ella estaba realmente decidida en darle una conferencia por haberla dejado tirada en el parque y mucho más por no llamarle para confirmarle que estaba bien, pero cambió de opinión al ver su estado, Ran siempre fue buena en saber si estaba bien o no.

 

\- Te vez horrible, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó ella aun con cara preocupada.

 

\- Nada – dijo tratando de desviar el tema, pero al parecer, este día realmente no era bueno para él.

 

\- Shinichi – dijo ella cruzando los brazos, acercándose para evaluarlo con más detenimiento.

 

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo mientras Ran lo revisaba, poniéndose muy enfática en su rostro, ella parpadeo sorprendida por algo que encontró.

 

\- ¿Porque tienes rimel en la cara? – preguntó señalando su ojo derecho, el detective juvenil hizo una mueca, pensó que se había lavado bien, pero al parecer no hizo un buen trabajo.

 

\- Un accidente – dijo rápidamente, tratando de limpiar la zona inconscientemente.

 

\- Humm – ella le miró, evaluando su respuesta.

 

\- Mira Ran, estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo dando su mejor mirada de sinceridad, porque era cierto, estaba bien, pudo haber sido otra cosa, pero no fue.

 

Ella suspiró, claramente rindiéndose.

 

\- Bien, pero… - Ran le miró y antes de procesarlo, recibió un golpe bastante doloroso en el brazo izquierdo.

 

\- Ay – dijo tambaleándose ligeramente, fue inesperado.

 

\- No vuelvas a hacerme eso Shinichi Kudo, yo estaba muy preocupada – dijo zanjando el tema, y prometiendo mucho dolor en el futuro.

 

\- ¿Puedo prometer que lo intentaré? – dijo con cierto nerviosismo, ella aceptó a regañadientes su promesa, y después regresó a casa, preguntándose si realmente iba a intentar no meterse en problemas…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Llamar a su padre fue más difícil de lo que pensó, internamente, Yuusaku Kudo era la persona que quería vencer, era desesperante estar siempre en segundo lugar, aunque era comprensible, su padre tenía experiencia que él no, lo único que podía hacer Shinichi era seguir trabajando en mejorar, él era bueno en lo que hacía, la policía venia por su ayuda, estaba escalando más y más peldaños para superarse a sí mismo.

 

Y por un segundo, pensó en hacerlo sólo.

 

Sólo tenía que ser más cuidadoso que hoy, tomar tantas precauciones, y evitar perder detalles, él tenía una marca perfecta en resolver casos, y si esto realmente era grande, tenía mucho que podía ganar, ¿porque no podría ir y hacerlo solo?

 

Y luego se acordó de ese momento demasiado tarde, la sensación de miedo instalándose en la boca del estómago.

 

Ellos no le buscarían, no a él, así que estaba a salvo, ¿pero si seguía metiéndose donde no le llaman?, ¿Qué aseguraba que saldría indemne?, solo porque esa chica apareció en el momento justo (y posiblemente lo ha estado acosando antes), quizás no tenga una segunda oportunidad, además, ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando, tenía un montón de datos de ese día, pero que realmente no decían mucho, casi en blanco, y aunque le gustaban los misterios, esto podría ser algo un poco más allá de su límite.

 

Marco el número antes de arrepentirse.

 

\- Shin-chan – contestó la una voz de su madre demasiado alegre para su gusto.

 

\- Madre, ¿padre está disponible? - preguntó con pesar.

 

\- Claro, dame unos segundos – ella debió notar algo, porque no se burló de él más.

 

Espero pacientemente.

 

\- Shinichi – dijo el hombre mayor claramente desconcertado. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

 

\- ¿Conoces algo sobre una chica vestida de blanco? – el detective juvenil frunció el ceño por su pregunta, parecía completamente al azar, vamos Shinichi, no era tan difícil pedir ayuda.

 

\- ¿Chica vestida de blanco? - preguntó claramente confundido, ¿quién iba a preguntarle sobre algo así?

 

\- Me ha  dejado cinco notas en seis meses en el buzón de la mansión y hoy ha aparecido, vistiendo de blanco - mucho mejor, solo hay que seguir así Shinichi.

 

\- ¿Notas?, ¿Qué decían? – preguntó ahora curioso, seguramente preguntándose si alguien ha estado acosando a su hijo, no sería la primera vez.

 

\- Cuidado con los cuervos – confesó, el pequeño silencio que le siguió a su declaración, parecía señalar que algo sabía su padre.

 

\- ¿Cómo era la chica?, ¿sabes algo más? – Shinichi parpadeo confundido un poco, algo sonaba diferente en la voz de su padre, pero no sabía que.

 

\- Vestía de blanco, vestido gótico blanco, guantes blancos, botas blancas, un sombrero blanco, incluso tenía una sombrilla blanca, no pude ver bien su rostro, tenía ese estúpido velo cubría la mayor parte, aun así, logre notar un monóculo, ¿quién usa ambas cosas?, lo único que pude ver es que su cabello es negro y sus ojos son azules, su estructura señala una persona joven, entre los veinte, su estatura indica más de 1.70, es difícil precisar, una cosa más, sus notas iban firmadas como “Dove” – explico Shinichi, su padre tarareo, dando su proceso de pensamiento.

 

\- ¿Por qué ha aparecido hoy? – preguntó de nuevo, Shinichi se removió algo incómodo. - ¿Shinichi?

 

\- Pude haber seguido a estos chicos sospechosos, y tuve un pequeño descuido – dijo, fue realmente doloroso confesar que casi había muerto por su descuido.

 

\- Define pequeño descuido – dijo su padre.

 

\- Un golpe en la cabeza nada más – dijo apresuradamente, aunque el suspiró que le siguió realmente le dijo que su padre no creía que solo fuera eso.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede con los hombres? – cualquier otra pregunta fue dejada de lado.

 

\- Hubo un asesinato en la montaña rusa, ellos tomaron el juego, no fueron el asesino, pero eran demasiado sospechosos, vestían de negro y eran un poco extraños, así que los seguí – pudo oír un pequeño sonido de desaprobación, pero lo ignoro para seguir contando los acontecimientos – estaban recibiendo dinero de otro hombre cuando llegue, así que intente tomar evidencia con mi cámara fotográfica, y luego uno de ellos me golpeó la cabeza – dijo tanteando ligeramente la zona afectada.

 

\- ¿Fuiste solo?, la policía no estaba cerca dado que hubo una escena del crimen, ¿por qué no los llamaste? – preguntó su padre un poco cansado, Shinichi no contestó – entonces, ¿Qué paso? – preguntó de nuevo.

 

\- Ella apareció, hubo una nube de humo, y cuando se desvaneció, los hombres estaban inconscientes, después, ella me regaño, cuando se fue, llame a la policía – dijo, realmente incómodo, aunque se había lavado la cara de nuevo, sentía esas cosas de maquillaje aun en su piel.

 

\- Me alegro mucho que estés bien, pero algo me dice que no vas a hacer precisamente el consejo de esa nota – dijo su padre, él lo conocía tan bien – pero, si ellos vieron tu rostro quizás sea más sensato irse a otro país – dijo su padre.

 

\- Ellos no vieron mi rostro, estaba oscuro – dijo apresuradamente, no quería decir nada sobre el evento de cambio de ropa, nunca.

 

\- Si no es para escapar, entonces, ¿por qué nos has llamado? – preguntó de nuevo.

 

\- Bueno… - empezó, pero no pudo completar la frase, fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

 

Su padre suspiró.

 

\- Entendido, regresaremos a casa, no hagas nada imprudente hasta entonces – dijo, al parecer era el día que todo el mundo lo llamaba imprudente, no le gustaba.

 

\- Bien – y con esa última frase colgó, dejo el teléfono a un lado, estaba demasiado cansado, por el momento, solo iba a esperar, no había nada que seguir por ahora, después de todo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- ¿Vestida todo de blanco? ¿Crees que sea una coincidencia? – preguntó Yukiko, había estado escuchando toda la conversación, las ganas de preguntar si estaba bien fueron altas, pero se resistió, su chico parecía bien.

 

\- No lo creo, ha estado enviando notas a Shinichi para alejarse de los cuervos durante unos meses – dijo Yuusaku, ya reservando un avión para regresar a Japón desde su computadora.

 

\- Pero él está muerto, y las personas que sabían quién era solo eran su esposa, su ayudante, nosotros, y quienes lo mato – dijo Yukiko un poco preocupada, estaba muy agradecida porque esa chica salvo a su hijo, pero la amenaza de hombres de negro no la tranquilizaba.

 

\- Vamos a averiguarlo, cálmate – dijo Yuusaku reconfortante.

 

Ya habían perdido a su amigo hace ocho años por culpa de ellos, no querían que su hijo se involucrase con esas personas, pero parecía que Shinichi quería descubrir quiénes eran, sabiendo lo terco que es, era un milagro que llamará para pedir ayuda, de su propia manera tosca.

 

Conocer quién era esta chica “Dove” sería bueno también, si es que era un chica.

 

Continuara…


	4. Parte II

**El desarrollo**

**3 sección**

 

Kaito había extrañado la escuela, realmente lo hizo, esos tiempos eran felices, incluso cuando estaba involucrado en acciones ilegales de noche, mientras estaba siendo perseguido por la policía y otras personas más turbias.

 

Demonios, lo que más había extrañado era a su amiga Aoko, fueron siete años culpándose por su muerte en su primera línea temporal, y verla aquí era todo un espectáculo precioso, ella era preciosa, casi tuvo las ganas de llorar al verla de nuevo cuando regreso, y también muy extraño, ella era adolecente de nuevo, no esa joven mujer que estaba acostumbrado, ella era preciosa, diablos, ha dicho demasiado esas palabras.

 

Pero no era la única que le había dado esa sensación, Shinichi fue el más obvio, se veía tan joven, esos ojos no estaban velados por la carga de mentir, ni por el miedo de ser descubierto, eran tan inocentes incluso si veía la muerte de manera constante, ver a Ran también tuvo su impulso triste, ella se veía tan hermosa, sin manchas en su piel, ni la preocupación constantemente al acecho.

 

El inspector Nakamori se veía tan enérgico, quizás la chispa que tenía en atracos Kid no estaba ahí, pero estaba sano y salvo, siempre presente en los momentos importantes para su hija, Jii-chan era un poco viejo y agotado, pero fue maravilloso para verlo de nuevo, y evitar que saque algún truco inoportuno, un movimiento equivocado, y la montaña rusa que estaba tratando de evitar empezaría a rodar.

 

Sobre los otros miembros de su disfuncional familia, no estaba seguro, había visto de Hattori en las noticias, se veía bien, de Hakuba no sabía mucho, aún estaba en Inglaterra estudiando y siendo el estirado de siempre, Haibara, bueno, no sabía dónde estaba esa mujer, Akako estaba siendo espeluznante como siempre, en realidad, la mayoría de los conocidos de ambos eran de parte de Shinichi, y muy posiblemente no podría relacionarse con ellos de nuevo, dado que esos contactos fueron hechos como Conan.

 

Era triste pensarlo.

 

Pero volviendo a la escuela.

 

Regresar a clases era nostálgico, aburrido, pero era un precio pequeño solo para ver de nuevo a esas personas.

 

Y también era un método eficaz para saber cómo comportarse como un chico de dieciséis años, que mejor manera de practica que tú amiga quien te conocía de pies a cabeza, dándote las pautas correctas de comportamiento, todavía trazaba bromas en la escuela, pero solo en descansos o en la salida, todavía llamaba la atención como una luz de neón, pero ahora evitando cosas pervertidas como levantar faldas, era de mala educación, y era un hombre adulto, incluso si nadie sabía, sería extraño que lo siguiera haciendo.

 

Y había una voz en su conciencia, que sonaba como Conan, diciéndole que no fuera idiota.

 

\- Kaito – murmuró su amiga con un puchero, el mago volvió a la realidad.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede Aoko? – preguntó tratando de descifrar cuanto tiempo exactamente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

\- Es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó ella, en el año que había vuelto, ella fue siempre preguntando lo que pensaba o si pasaba algo, dado su cambio de actitud, incluso con sus grandes dosis de actuación, Aoko siempre se dará cuenta.

 

\- Bueno, estaba pensando si debía intentar debutar saliendo de la escuela o ir a la universidad – dijo rápidamente, no era exactamente una mentira, en su primera línea temporal no había ido a la universidad, y se preguntaba si valía la pena intentarlo, aunque era su última prioridad, pero de preferencia no quería mentir a Aoko, así que esta cuestión estaría bien.

 

\- ¿No es muy pronto para pensar en eso? – preguntó confundida, ella tenía esa mirada más veces de las necesarias últimamente, ah, como cambian las cosas.

 

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde – dijo Kaito haciendo un puchero.

 

\- Solo en caso de que no funcione tu carrera artística, quizás debas hacerlo – dijo Aoko con cierta cara estoica.

 

\- Aoko no confía en mis habilidades, mi corazón está roto – dijo Kaito poniendo una mano en su pecho, siendo dramático, una de sus especialidades.

 

\- Por supuesto, soy una horrible persona – dijo ella siguiendo el juego, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Realmente extraña esto, haría todo lo posible para que ella y los demás vivieran un poco más.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

En algún aeropuerto, una pareja había descendido del avión momentos antes, llegar a casa era una prioridad, conociendo lo impaciente que era su hijo, estaban preocupados porque no intentará algo demasiado loco, después de todo era un Kudo, y todo el mundo conocía que no eran las personas más cuerdas del planeta.

 

\- Yuusaku – murmuró Yukiko mirando a todos lados, habían estado reuniendo información desde que se enteraron de la situación de su hijo.

 

En primer lugar fue investigar si había algún ladrón nuevo en Japón, resultado que salió negativo, después de enfocaron en los informes de robo de joyas, que también salió negativo sin alguna indicación diferente al promedio establecido esos años, ellos estaba curiosos por la persona que había salvado a su hijo, pero si lo único que compartía con su viejo amigo era el color de la vestimenta, entonces no podían hacer muchas conclusiones, no importaba que también tenía un hijo de la edad del suyo, y que si compartía algún gen del mago mayor, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

 

Pero solo si el chico sabía que su padre era Kid, la probabilidad era baja, pero no imposible, ellos no conocían en persona a la esposa de Toichi, y no estaban del todo seguros si ella sabía a lo que se dedicaba su marido, y sobre el ayudante, Yusaku podría estar seguro que trataría de proteger a la familia, decirle a su hijo solo traería problemas para su seguridad.

 

Aunque ninguno de ellos descartaban la posibilidad de que alguien de esa familia estuviera involucrado.

 

Ocho años y las piezas que parecían haberse escondido bajo el fuego parecían resaltar de nuevo a la vida con nuevos jugadores, que incluían a su despistado hijo.

 

\- Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Shinichi – Yusaku tomo las maletas para llegar a casa, y descubrir la verdad.

 

Continuara…

**Author's Note:**

> Nota final: Este es el vestido, incluyan un velo al sombrero y una sombrilla blanca. (Quiten los espacios)  
> es . pinterest . com/pin/ 48547403 4801646006/


End file.
